Dentro de mi corazón
by AntoinetteAntis
Summary: Un amor que no se puede consumar. Gambit/Rogue


**Dentro de mi corazón**

* * *

_/POV -Rogue-_

_Embriagándome en el inmenso mar del caos que es mi mente, siento que no puedo escapar de la verdad.__  
__¿Qué me hiciste, cajún ?__  
__Yo no era así.__  
__Simplemente no puedo resistirme a tus palabras, inclusos si son mentiras. El solo hecho de que salgan de tu boca, hace que las considere sumamente preciadas._

_¿Estaré loca? He tirado por la borda todos los esfuerzos por no acercarme a las personas, para no dañarlas y al mismo tiempo dañarme.__  
__Sin embargo, no solo lograste desarmarme por completo sino que me hiciste a merced de tus actos.__  
_

_Espero que estés realmente orgulloso. No necesitaste tener poderes psíquicos __ni telepáticos como Jean o el profesor para leerme cual libro abierto.__  
_

_Ahora heme aquí, hablando de ti conmigo misma. Tratando de reconfortarme y engañarme de que lo que siento hacia tu persona no es algo más que una efímera atracción.__  
_

_¿Qué ilusa, verdad? ¿Tan poca fé tengo en tus habilidades como ladrón que no puedo aceptar que robaste lo único que nadie pudo arrebatarme?/_

(…)

Allí estaba él, haciendo gala de sus ágiles movimientos. Realmente, el gremio de ladrones había hecho un muy buen trabajo.

-Es un pedante…- sonreía para sí Rogue. La joven de cabellos rojizos y mechón blanco. Ella se encontraba sentada cerca de la sala de peligro donde todos los X-Men entrenaban.

¿Cuando había adoptado el vicio de mirarlo a escondidas? Feh, eso ya no importaba, lo importante era que él no la descubriese, de lo contrario el ego de Remy Lebeau ascendería a niveles exorbitantes.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, _cherè_?- _Mon Dieu_.. ¿o debería decir, _merdè_? Odiaba quedarse tildada y qué el lo notase. Gambit ya había terminado con su entrenamiento y estaba a una distancia muy cerca de ella.

Habrán pasado un par de minutos luego de la pregunta del cajún.

- Je ¿y qué se supone que estaba mirando?-

- Oh, no sabes cuando me duelen tus palabras, _belle_ .- fingió estar herido el hombre de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos rojos. – ¿Qué podría hacer para ganar tu simpatía, _petite_?- tomó la mano enguantada de la joven.

_Se me ocurren tantas cosas Remy, pero ninguna de ellas me puedes dar…_- De momento, nada que esté a tu alcance- respondió apartando su mano de la boca de Gambit.  
Los ojos del mutante empezaron a reflejar cierta tristeza.  
Odiaba ser tan fría con él a veces, pero más le valía estar precavida. No podía seguir éste jueguito de histeriqueo que no llegaría a un desenlace.  
¿Qué desenlace se puede esperar? ¿Qué el la bese y ella absorba sus poderes? ¿Que lo deje en coma algunas semanas?

No quería cargar con la culpa. No quería tener recuerdos de Remy en su mente.  
Aunque podría ser la única manera de sentirlo dentro mío – pensó con un dejo de melancolía.

- Está bien Rogue, si eso deseas, _cherè_, te dejaré…- dijo casi en un susurro. Marchándose del lugar

Era muy extraño que Gambit la haya dejado en paz así como así el día de hoy.  
¿De verdad había hecho lo correcto?

_/POV-Gambit-_

_Non, petite. Sería demasiado esperar que me correspondieses. Gambit es muy iluso a veces.__  
__No te merezco, je sais.__  
__Pero una parte de mi se siente atraída a ti como Ícaro se sintió atraído al sol. El deseo de embriagarme en tu persona es más fuerte que el temor de morir en tus brazos.__  
_

_Sé que no soy ningún príncipe azul, pese a que eres una hermosa princesa. Tan hermosa que el solo verte lastima mis ojos, belle.__  
_

_Solo un roce ¿pido mucho?__  
__Puedo sentir tu dolor, Rogue. Si tan solo pudiese ayudarte…__  
__Pero aquí me vez, tratando de romper las barreras que te impusiste para no ser lastimada. Soy de lo peor. Te estoy desterrando de lo único que te mantenía a salvo.__  
_

_Si te sirve de consuelo, mi dignidad como ladrón se vió ultrajada.__  
__Yo, que me jactaba de ser unos de los mejores ladrones de nueva Orleáns. Le diable blanc. Yo que he conquistado a múltiples damiselas, robado extensas cantidades de cuadros y joyas por el simple placer de robar… yo que he luchado con cientos de rivales y cargado con un pasado del cual ruego a dios nunca te enteres…__  
_

_Yo, belle, caí en tu hechizo. A éste ladrón le han robado algo, y es tan patético que no puede recuperarlo. Ya no le pertenece.__  
_

_Rogue. No podras tocarme, pero sí te llevaste una cosa que yo dí por muerta hace mucho tiempo…__  
_

_Mi corazón. /_

¿No era algo estúpido el destino? Hacerlos encontrar de ésta manera, enamorándolos a ambos, para luego rechazar ese hermoso amor.  
Era muy cruel.

Comparado con su situación, el desprecio de la sociedad para con ellos era lo de menos.  
¿Qué importa si la gente no te quiere? Al fin y al cabo, es gente desconocida.

_**Pero lo que verdaderamente duele, es no poder amar libremente a quien capturó tu corazón.**_

* * *

_**-Glosario- /todas las huevadas en francés que dice Gambit las saqué del diccionario lol/**_

_POV: Point of View. Punto de Vista. Es se relata desde el punto de vista de los personajes. Gambit habla en tercera persona en la serie/comic por lo que preferí que siga manteniendo ese rasgo en el fic._

_Remy Lebau: Gambit__  
__Belle: Bella.__  
__Petite: Pequeña.__  
__je sais: Lo sé.__  
__Le diable blanc: El diablo blanco.__  
__Cherè: Querida.__  
__Mon Dieu: Mi Dios__  
__Merdè: eh… ya todos saben XDDDD_

**Notas de la Autora:** Este fic lo había publicado hace mucho en mi blogspot y livejournal como regalo para una amiga. Es mi primer fic de X-Men ( más precisamente Romy = Rogue-Remy ). Espero que sea de su agrado.


End file.
